


Fearlessly and Forever

by Shellyb04



Category: Glee, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Glee 5x01 spoilers, Glee Spoilers all seasons, M/M, Reincarnation, Spoilers for entire series of Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has had the dreams about a far away castle and knights for a long time.  It's not until Kurt Hummel comes into his life that he remembers.</p><p>or</p><p>Blaine and Kurt are the reincarnated Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did. 
> 
> I actually started this before The Break-up episode aired, but it wasn't until the season five premiere of Glee that I knew how to end it. Thanks to kiashyel for listening to me ramble on and on about this horrible idea for a story until it actually made sense. Also parts of the dialogue come directly from the show.

For as long as Blaine can remember, he’s had the dreams.  At first, they’d involved simple innocent things: horseback riding, sword fighting, and once, a dragon.  Blaine was always the dashing hero saving the day.  But then one night, the dreams had involved a man with dark hair, big ears, and soft golden eyes in a rather large bed with him.  Blaine still blushed when he thought about his reaction to that.  The dreams didn’t occur all that often, so Blaine never mentioned them to anyone.

Blaine’s not stupid; he knows that part of what he first drew him to Kurt is the vague resemblance to his dream lover.  But that’s never been all of it.  Blaine can spot the lost look in Kurt’s eyes because it use to be in his too, before the Warblers and Dalton saved him.  So Blaine pushes his attraction to the boy back down and purposes to help this wayward soul as his friend.  It even works.  Blaine doesn’t even think about his dreams again once Kurt transfers to Dalton.   He’s too busy trying to help his new friend fit in and lead his club to a sectionals victory to have time to wonder about the fact that he hasn’t had one of his special dreams since he met Kurt.

 It’s not until Blaine hears Kurt singing Blackbird that he finally puts his finger on what had really drawn him to the boy.  The moment Kurt begins to sing, Blaine remembers.  He remembers what it was like to be a spoiled arrogant prince and the manservant who made him become better.  He remembers nights spent under the stars and knights riding to war.  Snatches of other lives dance just on the edges of his memories. It all comes back to him in the blink of an eye and while it should be jarring, it’s more like a puzzle piece just snapped into place.  It was like he had simply missed one point and now that he knew it, everything made sense. 

Arthur, or rather Blaine, turned his attention back to Kurt.  How could he have missed it?  Those eyes staring up at him for centuries and somehow Blaine hadn’t recognized when his sorcerer was standing right back in front of him.  His Merlin is here and he’s Kurt.

As Kurt closes out his song and the Warblers close their practice early to mourn their loss, Blaine finds himself staring at Kurt, his Merlin.  He has to hold himself back from leaping up and kissing him. Maybe Kurt remembers, maybe this is finally Arthur and Merlin’s chance to have their happy ending.  Maybe now, since they’re both so young, they can have that long deserved happily ever after.

Then, Blaine remembers Valentine’s Day and Jeremiah.  He tries not to slap himself.  No, if Kurt remembered during Jeremiah there would have been no _When Harry Met Sally_ jokes.  Merlin would have been annoyed and probably a little hurt.  Arthur did tend to choose someone else before his sorcerer.  After this long, Merlin knows that Arthur is his, but the memory of Arthur marrying Gwen inevitably plants a seed of doubt before Arthur remembers.

Blaine knows this is going to be an uphill battle. After all Kurt doesn’t have the advantage of Merlin’s memories, at least not yet.  All he sees when he looks at Blaine is the boy who rejected him, sings most of the group’s leads, and (Arthur drops his face in his hands) asked Burt Hummel to have the sex talk with him.  Merlin was never going to let him forget that.

Things were different this time.  Merlin was different.  Whenever Blaine remembered Merlin, he was the background guy, the one who took no real credit.  He managed most of Camelot from behind the scenes; everything from writing Arthur’s speeches to making sure that whatever magical being had come to Camelot this week was dealt with.  Merlin had never seemed to want thanks. 

But Kurt, Kurt craved the spotlight.  Maybe centuries of being the Once and Future King’s sorcerer had finally taken their toll because Kurt wanted to be seen and heard…and maybe Merlin had always wanted that too.  Arthur couldn't remember.

Whether he wanted it before or not, Blaine was going to make sure that this lifetime, he and Kurt got exactly what they both wanted.  So Blaine put his metaphorical crown on and talked the Warblers into giving Kurt a duet with him.  He’d thought about trying for a solo, but not only would the group never go for it; Blaine wouldn’t get to spend time with Kurt perfecting it.  After the meeting, Blaine agonized over the perfect song until ‘Candles’ came up on his playlist.  It was appropriately heartbreaking and both Arthur and Merlin had lost sight of their love so many times. Plus, Kurt would be impressed it wasn’t Top 40. With a grin, he headed for the study room and Kurt.

“Why did you choose me to sing with?”

 _Isn’t that obvious?  You’re mine and you wanted it,_ Blaine thought

“Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself:  ‘Oh there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever,’” Blaine hesitates, hoping Merlin will remember.  He’d used that speech on Arthur their last lifetime.  It's one of the few clear memories of anything besides Camelot that Blaine had. When he didn’t move, Blaine continued, “Watching you do Blackbird this week,”  he places his hand on Kurt’s because he couldn’t bear not to touch him, “that was a moment for me…about you.” _The moment where it finally all made sense._ “You move me, Kurt.  And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you.”  And suddenly, Blaine finds himself kissing Kurt.  But it’s not a first kiss, not for him.  This is Arthur trying to say hello to Merlin, the love of his existence.  When Blaine pulls away, he begins to kick himself.  Kurt had never been kissed…not one that counted.  Blaine had wanted to make it special and tender.  Kurt deserved it, but the Arthur side of him had been unable to resist the man who had always held his heart.  Blaine could only hope he hadn’t scared the other boy away.

“We should…we should practice.”  Blaine stumbled.

“I thought we were,” Kurt said, blushing.  And Blaine couldn’t resist kissing him again, only this time as simply Blaine and Kurt.  The former prince left Camelot far behind for that kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else from Arthur's past returns.

It was summer, Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, New Directions had lost Nationals and Kurt still didn’t remember being Merlin in another lifetime.  Blaine was trying to be patient. Part of him was thrilled that he and Kurt had this time without the heaviness of Arthur and Merlin weighing them down, but another part of Blaine wanted to be able to talk about this crazy-history-reincarnation thing.  He wanted to be able to hold Merlin the way he ‘d dreamed of for years.

Blaine sighed as he stared out at his boyfriend who was giggling in the shade.  Kurt had brought Blaine to the New Directions pool party Rachel and Finn were hosting (because apparently they’d gotten back together after that whole kiss on stage thing).  The party had been going great until Rachel had dragged Kurt away to giggle about their boyfriends. Blaine headed toward them, his eyes never really leaving Kurt.

“What has given you that pensive face, Blaine Warbler?” Kurt asked, placing a peck on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Nothing, just enjoying the view,” Blaine covered.  His simultaneous joy and melancholy over being with Kurt and not really being with Merlin was confusing to say the least. 

Kurt blushed.

“Where are the drinks at, Rachel?” Blaine asked.

“I’ll get you one,” Kurt said hopping out of his seat.

“It’s not like you’re my manservant, Mer-Kurt,” Blaine flubbed.

“I just want to do something nice for you, plus I know exactly where the Mister Berrys keep the Evian.”  Kurt smiled and pulled Rachel along with him.  Blaine settled into Kurt’s abandoned chair.

“Hey hobbit,” Santana Lopez’s voice roused Blaine and he glanced over to respond before doing a double take.  “Took you long enough.”

“Morgana!” Blaine tried to keep his voice down. “When the hell--?”

“Thank god,” Arthur’s half-sister spoke quietly. “Keep your voice down.  I’m the Queen Bitch here and I can’t have any knights-in-shining armor ruining that image.” 

Blaine struggled not to pull the woman into a hug. 

“How…uh how have you been?”

“Good. This life is…quite a bit different than before.   For example, no hovels.”

“And no burning of witches.” Blaine stated dryly.

Santana fought a smile. “Here, here.”  She glanced back at the pool where Britt is clearly waiting for her. “Tomorrow night, your place. You have no idea how much I’ve been dying to talk to someone.”

“Oh I think I get it.” Blaine said.

“Blaine, I’ve known since I was thirteen.  Trust me, it only gets harder.  Now does tomorrow work or will the warlock be keeping you busy with his wand?”

“Morgana!” Blaine said, blushing.  “Kurt and I-“

“Oh I do not want details there, Warbler.  Tomorrow work or not?”

“It’s fine, Mor--”

“And that’s another thing.  My name is Santana, not Morgana or any variation thereof.  Got it?”

Blaine nodded.

“Good, now I’m going to go hang out with Britt.”  And Santana flounced away.

“What did the Queen B want?” Rachel asked, sitting back into her chair a few minutes later.

“Nothing.  She was just…” Blaine wracked his brain for a moment, “making sure I wasn’t a spy.”

“Ah,” Rachel said and within seconds, Kurt was back and snuggled up with Blaine on the deck chair.  Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and let himself relax.  It would all be okay.  He had his love and his sister who clearly didn't want to kill him.  Everything was going to be fine.

******

_Arthur placed his ring in Merlin’s hand._

_“If this day should prove to be my last-”_

_“I’ll make sure Gwen receives this, Sire.”  Merlin’s voice was low._

_“No, Merlin,” Arthur said, placing a hand on his manservant’s cheek. “If this day is my last, I want you to keep that.  I…you know how I feel about you.” The king briefly touched his forehead to Merlin’s._

_“I love you too, Arthur,” Merlin whispered, allowing himself one moment to bask as a lover before slipping back into his duties as the King’s manservant.  “Are you sure you should be doing this?  You’re King now.”_

_Arthur looked torn for a moment before replying, “I don’t know what will happen.”  The knight stared at Merlin briefly before continuing, “but for the first time I know in my heart I’ve made the right decision.”_

_Merlin nodded.  Arthur couldn’t be the man Merlin loved, let alone the King he followed without making this decision.  “Whatever happens out there-”  Merlin cut off, emotion choking him._

_“Don’t start crying on me, Merlin,” Arthur said, his face filled with a plea while his voice rang with false bravado._

_“Good luck,” Merlin finished, blinking his tears away._

_“Thank you, my love.”  Arthur pressed a soft kiss to his manservant’s lips before pulling away as his Uncle Agravaine entered the tent._

Blaine jerked awake, his lips still tingling from the chaste kiss.  Most of the memories of his past lives were weak, relatively unclear.  But when he dreamed of Camelot, it was as if only days had passed since he was King Arthur.  The teen shook his head trying to clear it.

He was Blaine Anderson and he was with Kurt.  Kurt, who at times was so like Merlin Blaine could barely stand it.  The way Kurt would really smile, full and wide, had actually made Blaine miss a step when he’d first remembered.  Kurt could read him so well.  Even things he shouldn’t know, like the look Blaine got when he was nervous.  Blaine knew it was the same look Arthur had worn before walking into a room of advisors or just before leading his men to battle.  Merlin had told him about it long ago.  Then, he’d kissed it away. 

Kurt had noticed the look when Blaine was getting ready for his audition this summer and had kissed him the same way Merlin would have, quickly and forcefully. 

“You’ll be amazing,” he’d whispered and Blaine had been reminded of the hundreds of different times Merlin had told Arthur he’d be an amazing King.

Blaine smiled at the memory of Kurt’s blush afterwards.  He had the best blush.  

Santana showed up a few hours later.

“Hey, Hobbit,” she glanced around the living room.  “Folks?”

“They’re out of town,” Blaine said, leading her into the large house.

“Nice place,” the former sorceress said, planting herself onto the chaise in the corner. 

“I thought you were coming over tonight.”

“Sorry about that,” Santana looked sheepish.  “It’s just, I’ve never had anybody else I could talk to about this.  Half the time, I feel like I must be insane, but then Kurt will pull some face or swear to God, he wore a neckerchief to school one day.  I thought he’d remembered and started to bound up to him, when I noticed the hickey he was hiding.  Nice one, by the way.”

Blaine laughed, “Why do you think Merlin had to wear so many neckerchiefs?”

“Oh please, he always wore those, even before your…” Santana hesitated and then smirked, “before your epic love destiny crap came around.”

“True, but he had a reason.  Even when I was King-“ Blaine cut off .  Morgana had already been gone when Arthur had been King.  She wouldn’t have seen either of them then.

“I’m okay, Arthur, really.  I think more than a thousand years is long enough to get over a grudge, even for me.”  She smiled at him.  Blaine found himself grinning back. 

“When I finally became King, I made him get a whole new wardrobe, but he still wound up having to wear the things,” Blaine chuckled.

“So this whole fashion thing is probably some leftover angst from those awful outfits you made him wear as a servant.”

“Oh, I made him wear a full on robe once.”

“How did he not kill you?”

“It was the first time I brought him in as an advisor when the council was in session and it made them take him more seriously.  At least, that’s what I told him.”  The two exchanged conspiratorial looks.

“Oh, Arth-“  Santana cut herself off.  “I mean Blaine.”  The laughter faded off and the former siblings sat in silence for a moment.

“Do you ever feel like you’re being stretched in two separate directions?” Blaine asked.  “Like there’s an Arthur part of me and a Blaine part of me that are both fighting to be in charge or is that just me?”

Santana smiled widely, “Oh, it’s not just you.  When I first remembered, I kept trying to do spells.  Luckily for me though, I’ve always been a bitch.”

Blaine’s smile faltered.  “That’s just it.  Before…”  the boy looked down, “When I was at my old school, the one before Dalton, I…I got beaten up for going to a dance with a guy.  I was in the hospital for a bit.”

Santana growled, “Did the bastards get caught?”

“Yeah, but it was pretty much a slap on the wrist.  After all, it was a gay bashing by ninth graders, what did you expect?”  Blaine went on, “Before that, I wouldn’t have…I wouldn’t have hesitated to punch Finn in the shoulder or smack Sam on the back of the head, but now…the Arthur side still wants to do that, but the other side of me feels sick at the thought.”   The boy looked up at Santana.  “I guess you were always right about me being too much of a bully.  Maybe this is karma.”

“Stop that right now, Arth—Blaine…Warbler.” Santana’s voice had taken on a familiar imperial tone, the one Morgana had always used to reprimand Arthur.  “No one, I do mean no one, not even Rachel Berry deserves to bullied like that.  Nothing you did made you deserve it, sweetie.”  She wrapped an arm around her friend.

“But I was horrible in Camelot.”

“And you made up for it from the moment you met Merlin.  I don’t think a bully would have almost died to get the flower that would save his servant’s life, or drank a chalice filled with what he thought was poison to save his kingdom, and of course, there’s also the matter of taking on the most awesome sorceress ever.”

“Merlin defeated Nimeuh, not me.”

“I meant me.”

“I know,” Blaine said with a weak grin.  Santana pushed the boy onto the floor.  "Although, Merlin defeated you as well, you know." 

Santana rolled her eyes.

“Seriously though, Blaine, my memories all evened out.  You just have to settle into being who you are.  Don’t think of it as Arthur or Blaine, just be you.”

By the time Santana left that evening, the duo had almost become siblings again. 

“Don’t think this gets you out of trouble, Anderson.  I’m still going to be a bitch to you in public.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Blaine said, adopting his previous life’s stance as he kissed her hand.  “See you later, my lady.”

******

With the return of school and Blaine’s transfer, Blaine and Santana found less and less time to hang out until they pretty much didn’t see each other at all.  Santana had the Troubletones and Britt while Blaine was kept busy with Kurt, West Side Story, and the New Directions.    Blaine had done his best by her when she was outed, but that wasn’t exactly the kind of problem that their past memories could help with.  She knew Blaine understood her sarcastic attitude about the whole thing.  It was one of the many traits she had kept from her time as Morgana and Arthur had always recognized and understood that her sarcasm was her defense.

So it wasn’t until Michael week that something happened to remind Santana that she and Blaine were soul siblings.  When the new baby Gargler showed up, Santana hadn’t really paid much attention.  But the day he approached them at the Lima Bean, Santana had been struck by the realization of who he was…who he really was.

“You’ve been talking to _Mordred_ ,” she hissed angrily, once the Warbler had walked away.  Blaine’s eyes grew wide.

“Is that who he is?  I knew something was drawing me to him, but that…never even crossed my mind.”

Santana rolled her eyes.  “And now he’s stolen our idea for Regionals.  This sucks.”

The whispered conversation was interrupted as Kurt spoke.

“Seriously, how often have you been talking to him?” 

Blaine gave Santana an apologetic look before turning to Kurt to smooth things over.  They didn’t have another chance to talk until after Glee.

“So, take it to the streets?  Really.”  The Latina was clearly trying not to laugh at Blaine.

“I had to say something.” Blaine shrugged, “You are coming with us to issue the challenge to the Warblers right?” 

For a moment, Santana was transported back to Camelot and to a golden haired man riding to defend a village with her. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she spoke.

******

Two days later found Santana pacing the floor of Blaine’s bedroom. 

“I’m going to kill him.  He’s as good as dead.  How dare he raise his hand against you?”

“Santana, we don’t even know if he has his memories.  I doubt he was trying to take out the Once and Future anything.  He was aiming at Kurt.”

In the moment that Blaine had seen the slushie, instinct had pushed him to jump in front of his boyfriend.  It wasn’t the instinct of Blaine the boy who’d been bullied, but of Arthur the king who would protect anyone he loved.  The burning pain in his eye had, however, been a big surprise. 

“I don’t care who he was aiming at, he’s going to pay.”

Blaine smiled up at his former nemesis.  “I never thought I’d hear you speak a word against your precious Mordred.”

“Shut up, Blaine,”  Santana flopped onto the bed next to him.

“Kurt will be here soon,” the teen reminded her.  They were keeping their friendship quiet.  They didn't think anyone would really understand what the two had in common.

“I’m going to make Sebastian pay, Blaine.  Nobody gets to hurt you but me.”  Her voice was quiet and her hand clutched his.

“I know, sis. I know.” 

With a quick press of her lips to Blaine’s cheek, the girl left.  Blaine closed his eyes to rest, grateful to have his sister’s love back after all this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years had passed since King Arthur's memories had been returned to Blaine "Warbler" Anderson. The New Directions had won Nationals, they'd spent a beautiful summer together and Kurt had moved to New York. Yet, Kurt still had no memory of being Merlin. Blaine was beginning to wonder if Kurt ever would remember.  Santana was still the only one who knew, although Blaine had finally met someone else from his past.  And if you'd told him that Gwaine would be reincarnated into the comic book loving, body obsessed blonde Sam, Blaine would have laughed.  However, when he'd been giving the blonde a makeover for their Student Council campaign, it had all become clear.  When Sam had cracked a joke and flipped his hair, Blaine practically felt his jaw drop and it hadn't been because of Sam's shirtless state.  He'd darted out of the room and dialed Santana as soon as he could.

"What do you want, hobbit?"

"I found someone else," Blaine said.

"Who?" Santana's voice was eager. 

"Gwaine."

"Ah, who is he?"

"Sam," Blaine answered quietly, glancing down the hallway to make sure the guy hadn't followed him out.

"Seriously?  Why do I always end up treating him like crap?  Now I feel awful.  I tortured and killed him in  one life only to use him and treat him like crap in this one," Santana's voice had taken a self-flagellating tone.

"He doesn't remember. And he's already forgiven you for the stuff with Quinn and Brittany," Blaine pointed out.  "But seriously, I'm running for Student Council president and vice president with Gwaine.  Who would have thought?"

Santana started laughing.  "At least this time you don't have to be worried about him and Merlin."

"Only because he's straight.  Otherwise, Kurt might have dated him before he met me."

Blaine could literally hear Santana's eye roll. 

But that had been months ago, before Blaine had done something epically stupid and cheated on the love of his life. Blaine had spiraled rather quickly after that.  He still performed because that's what a king did, but his heart wasn't in it.  Santana tried to snap him out of it, but she was distracted with her own stuff.  She'd even come back to be in Grease just to be closer to him for a little while, but nothing she did worked.  Luckily Sam stepped up and helped him. 

Santana was so grateful for his help she put the whole Sam-dating-Brittany drama away for a few months until Tina called to tell her.  But after Brittany turned her down, Santana felt herself at loose ends.  When she'd been Morgana, she would have gone after revenge.  But Santana had learned a little bit since then.

"Blaine, I'm leaving," Santana said as her brother opened the door.  "I've thought long and hard about it and this is the best solution."

"Where are you going?"  He asked, ushering her into the room.

"New York.  My mom gave me the money last year, but I thought I should try college first.  But I couldn't do it.  I hated the whole thing."

"Yeah, that I believe.  So...where are you going to stay?" Blaine asked, nonchalantly.

"No idea."  She arched an eyebrow at the boy, "Why?"

"I was hoping you'd get in touch with Kurt.  He's...well he's seeing someone in New York," Blaine fumbled for the words.  "I just... I need to know he's safe. You know Merlin's always been too trusting, but I never thought Kurt would be, it's just..."  Blaine's voice broke for a moment.  "I love him, Morgana.  I miss him so much it hurts.  At least before I had Kurt so it made things a little easier. But I need Merlin...he's..." 

Santana pulled the almost sobbing man to her.  "We will figure this out, Arthur, I swear."

"I'm such an idiot, San.  If I'd just not gone over to Eli's house..."

"You could not have known they would enchant you.  It's one of the only times I've ever seen magic here.  I've heard it's a bit more...prevalent other places, but I've never believed it until now.  Merlin is so much stronger, maybe that's why he doesn't remember yet.  His magic is protecting his mind from something he can't face."

Blaine smiled thinly, "Thanks for trying to help."

"I wish there were some way to explain to him what happened."

"All he needs to know is I cheated on him."

"It wasn't your fault, Blaine," Santana defended.

"Of course it was.  I went over to that house because I was lonely and missing my best friends.  If I hadn't gone over there, Gilly and Nimueh would never have been able to place the enchantment," Blaine argued.  "Therefore, it's my fault."

"And you don't think they could have come up with any other way to get you?" Santana asked.  "Stop blaming yourself.  Sam told you and I'm telling you, you are not the bad guy."  The woman's face turned thoughtful for a minute, "Ever think this is what Merlin must have felt like all the time?  He had to hide so much from us and we could never really understand what happened."

"I made him walk me through everything that last day.  We were riding toward Avalon and I was trying to figure out how the man I loved could have lied to me for so many years, so I asked and he told.  He started from that first day in Camelot all the way to that last battle," Blaine said fondly.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."  Santana stroked his back. "I've never said that properly before, but I am sorry.  Between Mordred and I, we took so much time away from you and Merlin."

Blaine shook his head.  "No, we...it was getting harder, with Gwen and everything. It all happened the way it had to. Let's leave it there.  No recriminations for our past."

"Deal," she kissed the boy on the cheek.  "And so now I've got to get going.  My flight leaves in two hours. I'll call you."

"Bye Santana."

A few hours later, Blaine's phone rang.  "Guess who just moved in with us, without asking I might add."

"Who?" Blaine asked, already laughing internally at the expected answer.  He should've known what his sister would do.

"Santana," Kurt's affronted voice said, "I open the door and she pushes through and says she's moving in." 

Blaine bit his lip to keep from laughing.  "Sounds like she took our diva lesson in Glee this week to heart."  Blaine couldn't keep the smile off his face as he listened to Kurt rant.

*****

Mr. Schue's wedding came and went as well as Blaine's hope for a reconciliation with Kurt at Valentine's Day.  Although he was still hopeful.  After all, they were soul mates.  Not even a kinda geeky hot English guy(Santana's words) could change that. He hoped.

When movie week rolled around, Blaine found himself buried in his comforter crying his way through ' _Come What May_ ' in Moulin Rouge.  Santana texted to let him know she was snowed in with Kurt, his boy--his friend Adam, and Rachel.  Apparently not even the tortures she'd endured in her past life could prepare her for this.  She finally called two days later.

"Oh my god, you owe so much for this," her voice complained.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just spent two days trying to out your naughty doings at Schue's not wedding and slipping you into practically every conversation...except for the ones about Brody, Rachel's drug selling boyfriend."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't like seeing this douche with Merlin...and it sucks cause he's actually kind of nice."

"He is?" Blaine felt his heart fall.  "How nice?"

"He's not Kurt's soul mate or anything, Blaine.  But this is getting ridiculous.  Rachel and Kurt repress everything.  I'm going to go crazy."

"I never told you to move in with them, San.  That was all you."

"I know, but...Blaine I want to do this.  Adam's...he's not an awful guy.  But you and Kurt are disgustingly perfect."

"We're just friends now.  He's made that abundantly clear."

"Blaine, he's not over you.  I tricked him into watching Moulin Rouge and he bawled like a baby while watching Come What May.  So I mentioned what he'd told me."

"You didn't?  Not about it being our song and how it's-"

"More intimate than sex.  You bet I did.  I think it may have backfired though."

"No, it's perfect.  Either he'll get over me or he won't.  He's not Merlin, we have to remember that.  And even if he had the memories, there's no guarantee that he would want me back anyway."

"Arthur, don't talk like that," Santana let her soft voice out.

"No, Santana, there's nothing to figure out.  Let it go, let him be happy.  Maybe Merlin's memories would only hurt him.  I've never seen him so alive and happy as he seemed at Valentine's Day. "  Blaine took a deep breath, "I can be chivalrous here.  Since it's supposed to be my thing.  I'm backing off.  Never letting go, but...backing off.  Thank you, Morgana."

"You're welcome, Arthur."  Santana hung up the phone as she tucked the blanket tighter around Rachel.  She wasn't even going to get into that drama with her brother. 

"Who's Arthur?" Brody asked, entering the room from his shower.

"Ken doll, put some clothes on.  Arthur's...a friend, not that it's your business."

"I've never heard Rachel or Kurt mention him."

"Because he's not their friend.  They don't even know him."  Santana straightened up.  "Seriously cover it up or I chop it off," Santana said, pushing past the naked man.  She put Blaine's problem out of her mind and instead began planning how to get the plastic man out of the apartment and her friend's life.


	4. Chapter 4

They did it.  New Directions had won Regionals, Mr. Schue had married Ms. Pillsbury, and now, Kurt had agreed to take Blaine back. 

"He said we could give it another try, Santana.  He actually took me back after the whole Eli debacle.  I...I can't believe it."

Santana smiled, "I told you  he and Adam were history."

"Yeah, but that didn't mean he would give me a shot."

"Oh, please, Merlin could never deny you anything, why start now?"

"He's not just Merlin...Kurt is everything Merlin always wanted to be.  He's finally the lead player in his own life.  He's not just watching after me and protecting me anymore. I honestly don't even care if he ever remembers because he's so happy now," Blaine's voice turned soft.

"I know," Santana said, rolling her eyes.  This was not the first time they'd had this conversation.  "I gotta work.  I'll talk to you later."  She hung up the phone before the man could continue.  If it was important he'd tell her later.  She rushed Rachel out the door toward work, smiling happily for Blaine.

*****

Blaine planned every moment of the proposal down to the detail.  He began going over his speech again as Rachel straightened his tie and headed toward the window to help Mercedes keep a lookout for Burt and Kurt. 

Santana pulled the nervous man into a hug.  "You've got this.  Besides, he probably knows about it all ready."

"I hope so.  I told Tina specifically so she'd let it slip to Kurt.  I don't want to scare him.  I just...I need him to know that this is it for me.  No matter what else either of us does, I just want to be the one who keeps him safe."

"You always have, Arthur."  Blaine jerked his eyes to Santana's, questioningly. She never used that name when others were around.  "Remember, brother, this isn't just about Kurt and Blaine, no matter how much you want it to be.  You are the Once and Future King finally proposing to your sorcerer.  No matter what anyone else in that room thinks, we both know this isn't just about two silly teenagers trying to hold something together.  This is a man who has been in love for more than a thousand years and this is the first time you can actually proclaim it to everyone."

Blaine smiled widely.  "I did propose once...sort of.  Back in Camelot, I...I gave him a ring and we exchanged vows, the night before I exchanged them with Gwen.  Merlin always made it seem like he understood I had to do my duty.  We promised to always love each other, even though we'd never show it."  Tears pricked Blaine's eyes.  "When I was dying, all I could do was look at him and think how lucky I was to have been loved by him and how I would do love him in every life I was ever given."

"And you basically have."  Santana said, brushing her own tears away.

"He's here," Rachel squealed. 

Santana gave her brother a nod.  Blaine grinned, threw the speech in the trash, and signaled the band to begin playing.

******

Kurt hadn't known exactly what to expect as he headed towards the Dalton building, but it had certainly never been this. 

Blaine led him into the building to his waiting friends, singing _Love, Love, Love_ (naturally).  Once the McKinley group entered, Rachel took over Blaine's leading duties and grabbed Kurt's hand leading him away from Blaine and through a room where (to Kurt's shock and surprise) Vocal Adrenaline was performing.  And then, the choir from the school for the deaf was lining the stairs.  Kurt felt blown away that Blaine would do all this just for him.  But they were so young.  Saying yes to Blaine just because he'd done all this planning wasn't right.  He'd have to tell him no. They were too young.  He'd have to say no, no matter how handsome Blaine looked singing.

" _He loves you yeah, yeah, yeah.  He loves you yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Something about Blaine seems almost princely as he waits at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, Kurt remembers. He remembers a very different man wearing a crown and putting a ring on his finger.  He remembers protecting and loving that King.  Then losing him, but finding him again.  Life after life, time after time.  Shock sweeps across his eyes.  Blaine was that man.  There stands Merlin's King before him, singing.  As the song draws to a close, Kurt's eyes sweep across the room at everyone clapping.  Blaine did all of this for him...which means Arthur did all of this.  Kurt's eyes rush back to Blaine as he begins to speak.

"We met right here,” Blaine smiled up at Kurt. “I took this man’s hand, and we ran down that hallway. And for those of you that know me, know I’m not in the habit of taking people’s hands I’ve never met before. But I think that my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn’t know yet. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other... fearlessly and forever."

Kurt felt his heart begin to pound.  Could Arthur have actually remembered first this time?  Merlin's mind cast back to their first kiss, _There you are.  I've been looking for you forever._    Had he really known all this time?

"Which is why," Blaine continued, unaware of his boyfriend's racing thoughts, "it’s never really felt like I’ve been getting to know you, it’s always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived, we’ve chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again. Over and over. For all eternity. "

He knew and he was proclaiming it before the world.  Tears filled Merlin's eyes as he watched the man he'd always love continue to pour his heart out. The room could have been filled or they could be completely alone, Kurt couldn't tell anymore. 

"And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime, because all I want to do, all I’ve ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you."  A ring box appeared in Blaine's hand. "So, Kurt Hummel," Blaine went down on one knee, "my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?”

For a moment, Merlin just nodded, so choked he couldn't speak. "Yeah," he breathed, "yeah."  Blaine quickly stands and they come together for a kiss.  Kurt can barely think straight.  He's Merlin.  He's lived many lives with this man and now, he's marrying King Arthur.  Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger and the feeling flashes Kurt back to the night Arthur had slipped a ring onto Merlin's hand.  But this time, there would be no break-up, no watching his soul mate marry one of his best friends.  No, this time, Arthur was all Merlin's. 

Kurt pulled the bow-tie clad man into a hug and whispered, "I can't believe you wrote your own speech this time, you dollophead."

Blaine pulled back, his eyes wide.  "You...you remember?"

"I can't believe I ever forgot you," Merlin reassures him.  The smile on Blaine's face could light up the entire room. "I will always love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Merlin."  Arthur said, kissing his sorcerer again. 

Before either of them can say more, Burt pushes his way up the stairs and pulls Kurt into a hug.

"You sure about this, kid?" 

Merlin looks down at Arthur who's being congratulated by Sam and Mr. Schue.

"Yeah, Dad, I am. You're right.  We don't know how much time we have and I want as much of it as possible to be spent with him."

Burt smiles understandingly.  "Okay, kid.  I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."


	5. Epilogue

When they finally escape the well wishers, Blaine takes Kurt to a hotel near the airport.  His plane will leave in the morning.

"I can't believe you've known all this time," Kurt says after reacquainting himself with his King's body. He leans back against Blaine's naked chest.  "How did you not go crazy?"

"I almost did a time or two.  Especially once you were in New York...and during the whole Chandler thing."

Merlin smiles into Arthur's skin.  "You always did seem a bit overzealous on that front."

"I was just so afraid you'd never remember."

"Yeah, well, be glad I hadn't.  Can you imagine what I would have done during the whole singing at the Gap debacle?"

Arthur laughs before pressing a kiss to Merlin's head. "No, I really can't."  He feels Merlin tense against him after a moment.

"I do have one question though. I mean I know we've been through it before, but...well that was before the whole soul mate destiny thing reared its head."  Merlin speaks softly, "How could you ever think I'd be through with you?"

Arthur nods in understanding, "Eli...wasn't really Eli.  He...he knew magic.  His name was Gilly."

"Gilly from Camelot?"

Arthur nods.  "Yeah, he...well basically, Nimueh used him.  She wanted to hurt you, hurt us. Although it really was my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"The first part of the story is the same. I was missing you, I really did think you might be better off without me.  After all, what have I done other than bring war and death into your life?"

Merlin rolls his eyes, "Oh please, Arth-"

"Let me finish.  I talked to him online a few times.  He was nice.  I thought I could maybe make a friend.  At the time, all I had was Sam and Santana."

"SANTANA?!"

"I'll go back to that in a minute," Blaine reassured. "I went to the house of my own free will.  I never intended anything to happen.  He just made me feel appreciated.  But the moment I walked in the door, Nimueh cast the spell.  I didn't snap out of it until Santana practically broke the door down.  She and Nimueh had it out and at the end of the day, Nimueh left town, but I'd already betrayed you."

"You didn't betray me, Arthur."  Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.  "I've seen what you're like enchanted.  It wasn't really you.  And I forgive you for going over in the first place."  Merlin pulls away after a moment and sits up to look at Blaine.  "But why does Santana know about the whole Arthur thing?"

Arthur smiles. "Because we aren't the only ones who were reincarnated.  We never are, are we?"

Merlin thought about it and then shook his head.  "No, but...I haven't really noticed anyone."

"As far as I can tell Santana is the only one to have her memories. She's Morgana, babe."

"Are you telling me I've been living with Morgana for the past several months?"

"Yeah, she wanted to start making up for basically killing me."

"So she torments me."

"No, she..." Arthur hangs his head, "she watched over you...for me."

"So she was a spy?"

"Sort of..."

"Who else?"  Merlin asks after rolling his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Who else is one of us?"

"I'm not sure.  Santana is better at recognizing them, but I believe Sam is Gwaine."

"Huh?" Merlin cocks his head to the side.  Sam did have an affinity with the ladies and the obsession with his body and hair, but he was so much more gentle than Gwaine.  Although, he did stick up for Kurt after only a few weeks.  "I can see that."

"The only other one I know for sure is Mordred."

Merlin's eyes narrow, "Who?"

Blaine's eyes drop for a second before he regains his Arthurian bearing, "Sebastian."

"I knew I didn't like that guy.  I told you he gave me a weird vibe."

"And you were right as always, Merlin."

"Glad you remember." Kurt smiles as he returns to snuggling with Arthur.

"I could never forget you, idiot," Blaine reassures the man.

"I love you too, dollophead."  The two relax for a moment before Kurt jerks upright. "YOU INVITED MORDRED TO OUR MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!!!" 

Arthur rolls out of the bed to avoid the oncoming pillow.  "Let me explain."  He dodges as Kurt throws the pillow.  "I was inviting the Warblers, since Kurt and Blaine started there.  I wanted it to be about our new lives as much as our old one." Arthur dodges again as Merlin hefts another pillow his direction.  He finally tackles Merlin onto the bed.  "Besides, he doesn't remember.  And even if he did, Morgana would kill him before letting him hurt us."  Arthur presses his lips to Merlin's who quickly rolls them over and begins deepening the kiss. 

"Okay,"  Merlin gives in appeased. "Promise you never did anything with him?"

"No! Honestly, I'm sick to think I even danced with him.  But I didn't know then.  I didn't know till Santana told me during Michael week. Now, for once in our many lifetimes, the only thing we have to worry about is getting you to your flight in six hours.  Let's enjoy it."

"Of course, Prince Prat.  Whatever you say,"  Kurt leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Arthur's lips.  "Call Morgana."

"I do not swing that way, Merlin.  That's my sister!"

"Not for that you twat," Kurt said, getting off the bed and putting his clothes on.  "Dinner with the three of us.  I do not want my first conversation with my future pseudo-sister-in-law to be in a loft where Rachel can hear everything we say."

"Yes, dear," Blaine said, texting his sister.  "I love you, Merlin.  I don't say it properly enough, but I do."

"I know, Arthur.  Thanks."  With a smile, the two headed out the door to Breadstix and their happily ever after.


End file.
